


Let's Get Out of Here

by PetitAvocat



Series: #Kaidan Porn Week [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, Oops, Post-War, but totally not porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short bit of fluff written for the end of Kaidan Porn Week.</p><p>...no, really, it's pure fluff.  So much fluff I don't even know how to summarize it.  It's so fluffy it's, like, cotton candy or something. idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Out of Here

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this beautiful work: [link](http://rhapsody4u.deviantart.com/art/4ever-yours-336698470)

They’re out on a date.  An actual, legitimate date, the first one they’ve had time for since their sanity check during the war – and that didn’t really count, Kaidan always says, since it didn’t turn into a date until about halfway through.  And then it didn’t end as a date _should_ have ended, he always adds, with a wink and a smirk and a heavy, throaty invitation lacing his words.

They’ve made up for that ending dozens of times over by now, but Kaidan won’t ever let him live it down – that he ran off to take care of another of his go-fetch missions, instead of basking in the fake sunlight of the Presidium with his new boyfriend.

So, here they are, strolling the neon strip of Illium.  Shepard is wearing his N7 leather jacket, because Kaidan is pretty sure that aside from his armor, he doesn’t own any other outerwear.  Kaidan is wearing his Alliance casuals, because Shepard is pretty sure that his civvies are all in his parents’ house at the orchard.

Their hands brush every so often.  For how long they’ve been together, how much they’ve seen, they’re still not sure of the rules here.  If only there was a manual, some kind of rulebook: Dating Your Superior Officer, Only He Died and Came Back and Now You’re _His_ Superior Officer – Oh and Also You’re Both Spectres and War Heroes.

Except that even if there was, they both know they’ve never been able to follow rules when it comes to each other.  They’d just make it up as they go, like they always have.  And so, going on instinct (which is what he’s always been good at), Shepard takes Kaidan’s hand the next time they bump.  And, taking his cues perfectly, knowing exactly where to go next (which is what _he’s_ always been good at), Kaidan interlaces their fingers.

They smile secretly, to themselves and to each other.  Kaidan’s thumb rubs small circles into the crease between Shepard’s thumb and forefinger, and it makes warmth spread through his body, starting at the back of his neck and flowing through his veins.

Shepard watches the brightly-colored lights play across Kaidan’s face and shimmer their reflections in the amber of his eyes.  The sheen of his dark hair picks up the pinks and blues more subtly, and Shepard thinks, in a moment of whimsy, that Kaidan is a being of stardust tonight.  Then he has to suppress a chuckle, imagining Kaidan’s eyeroll if he actually said that out loud.

Instead, he stops and pulls Kaidan closer.  Stardust or no, it’s nothing short of a miracle that they’re both standing, walking, able to reach out and touch each other.  He does just that – reaches out and touches Kaidan’s cheek, traces his high cheekbones and skims his fingers across the gray at Kaidan’s temple.

He doesn’t realize Kaidan has moved closer until their noses are nearly brushing.  Then their eyes meet again, sapphire blue to whiskey brown, and Shepard isn’t sure who moves first but Kaidan is kissing him with all the fire you’d expect from someone formed from the stars.  It takes his breath away, and at the same time he feels like he wouldn’t be able to breathe if Kaidan stopped kissing him.  His hand slides back into Kaidan’s hair and he feels Kaidan’s hands, one gripping his torso and the other on his hip.

Shepard opens his mouth to the kiss and Kaidan moans quietly in appreciation.  Their tongues dance against each other; they are oblivious to passers-by.  Kaidan’s hands tighten on his body and his lips are warm and soft and passionate.

They break apart and Shepard gasps, eyes glazed over with heat.

“Come on,” Kaidan says, voice full of promise and love as he tugs gently on Shepard’s jacket.  “Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
